Hunters typically utilize decoys in hunting waterfowl. Decoys may refer to artificial animals that may be utilized to entice game within shooting range of a hunter. Conventional decoys may include field-mountable devices and floatable devices formed in a design of a particular waterfowl, such as a duck, and are placed in a water environment to attract waterfowl to a particular area. Conventional decoys have limited success.